All Is Fair In Love And War
by Anji Ookami
Summary: Seshoumaru is looking for a suitable mate... When a Princess shows up to discuss a treaty sparks fly.... Lemon content later on in the chapters. IK MS S? RR PLEASE!


****

All Is Fair In Love And War

By: Anjiburu Subaru Iszuzu

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha, but I wish I did….. *SighS* I'M SOOOOOOOO FRIKKIN POOR!!!!!!!!!! *CrieS SilentlY* Some things we can't have in life…. How horrible…….

Chapter One

"Lord Sesshoumaru, a woman is here to see you," a servant said bowing down to a powerful demon, sitting high in his throne.

"Bring her to me," the Lord said in a monotone voice.

The sevant motion for the guards to open the large stone doors that stood a thousand feet from the throne. When the doors opened, in stepped a graceful young woman. Her hair down to her waist and her head in a veil. She wore a beautiful white gown, which flowed back as she walked. She brought such warmth into the gloomy kingdom even the servants had smiles on their faces. It was practically the only warmth throughout the kingdom. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed, lowering her ehad then suddenly looking up at him to reveal her loving arctic blue eyes. She had a sun mark upon her forehead and two red stripes down each of her cheeks.

"State your name and the business you have here." Lord Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing. 

"I have come to discuss a treaty from the Eastern Lands," she said lowering her head once more.

"And your name?" he said cooly. 

"Princess Anji." 

Whispers could be heard throughout the room. 

"Princess Anji? The one that's looking for a suitable mate?" one of the guards whispered to the other. 

Lord Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow. _'A suitor, eh?'_ he thought with a smile. 

"It's his kill smile!" one of the guards whispered to no one inpeticular.

_'Kill smile?!'_ Anji thought with bitterness. She looked up to see him smile down upon her. She quickly turned away with a blush upon her face.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?!'_ she thought with such anger.

_'She seems to have taken to me…'_ Lord Sesshoumaru stood up and walked up to her.

He lifted her chin so that her eyes met with his. "Stand up. We'll have to step into the Study to get the documents for the treaty." He smiled a cold smile and she blushed.

"Yes my Lord." She stood up and followed him into the next room.

"Sesshoumaru, who's she?" a young man asked. His hair was of the same color as Lord Sesshoumaru's and Princess Anji's.

"Inuyasha, show some respect!" Lord Sesshoumaru said giving him a cold stare. 

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and plopped down beside a young woman, a little older than Anji. Her hair was of a raven color. 

"Lady Kagome…" Princess Anji bowed. 

"Oh my gosh! Anji is that you?" Kagome said suddenly standing up and walking over to her. 

"Aye. It 'tis me. It' been so long!" Anji said as they embraced. 

"How do you two know each other?" Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. 

"She was born in my time. We've known each other since we were in preschool!" Kagome said squealing. "But why are you here now Anji?" she asked suddenly concerned. 

"You remember that I was living with my mother right? That I had no father?" Kagome nodded her head at this statement. "Well, my mother passed away two years ago, but before she did, she brought me back here. That's when I met my father." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your father…. Was…… was a KING?!?!" Kagome yelled out. 

"Yes." She lowered her head, "but he passed away a year ago… I barely got to know him…." A single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with one of her claws, "but now I'm fine. I'm actually looking for a suitor right now…" A blush creeped its way up her cheeks. 

"Fancy that! So is Sesshoumaru here!" Kagome grinned from ear to ear. 

"Yes.." Anji said smiling right back. 

"The treaty?" Lord Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence that suddenly occurred. 

"Yes the treaty…" Anji said taking off her veil to reveal two silver dog ears on top of her head. 

"A hanyou…" Lord Sesshoumaru said under his breath. 

"Not completely," Anji said with annoyance in her voice, "I'm more than just a half-breed Lord Sesshoumaru. I have wolf in me too." 

"Hmm….." was all Lord Sesshoumaru could say. 

"Now we need to discuss the boundaries…." Anji said, taking her chair in front of Kagome. 

Lord Seshoumaru sat down next to her their knees touching ever so slightly. Anji turned away to blush while Lord Sesshoumaru acted like nothing had happened. 

After the treaty was discussed, Kagome asked if Anji wanted to stay for a while. And of course Anji couldn't decline to stay. She wanted to have fun again with her best friend, but also she wanted to see more of Lord Sesshoumaru. 

Anji and Kagome were sitting on Kagome's bed when Kagome suddenly spoke up. "Anji…" she said painting her nails. 

"Nani?" Anji asked looking up form the magazine she was reading. 

"You like Sesshoumaru don't you?" she said again with a grin from ear to ear. 

"NANI?!?!" Anji said blushing furiously. 

"YOU DO! It's written all over your face! I knew it! You've got the hotts for him, huh?" Kagome said nudging her friend in the stomach. 

Anji didn't say anything but blushed harder. 

"I take your blushing and silence as a yes…" Kagome said and went back to painting her nails. 

"Kagome…. Ya know, your not really supposed to bring stuff back from the future to here…." Anji said putting the magazine down. 

"Yeah I know, but. I couldn't help myself. I can't always go back home now…" Kagome said sighing. 

"I haven't been there for two years…." Anji said sighing also. "How's the gang?" 

"Oh them? They're fine…. And they're still the same to boot." Kagome said laughing a bit. 

"Hojou crazed?" 

"Yup." 

The two girls looked at each other then burst out laughing. 

"You brought back your alarm clock?" Anji said looking over at the near the bed. 

"Yeah it helps too." 

"Are you sure it's the correct time for here?" Anji said eyeing the clock then the window. 

"Uh….. no, but there not much of a difference…… Right?" Kagome asked. 

They looked at each other once more and burst into a fit of giggles. They lay back down on the bed out of breath. 

Anji was the first one to yawn

"Tired?" 

"Yeah. Lets go to bed," Anji said pulling back the covers. 

"Okay. 'Night" Kagome said getting under the covers. 

"G'night" Anji said rolling over, but didn't fall alseep as soon as possible. _'I wonder if he'll like me in return….'_ She thought and closed her eyes. _'I sure hope he does….'_ Sleep soon took over and she fell asleep.

ELSEWHERE (more like in the Livingroom like chamber….)

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha grumbled as he tossed and turned on the sofa. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice could be heard throughout the WHOLE kingdom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anjichan: WELL?!?!?! Good or not?! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! IF you give me flames my sister on here will come after you!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway thanks for reading really you can give me flames but be warned okay? THANKS!


End file.
